


Cruciatu

by Soyna



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blood and Injury, Drugs, Hospital, M/M, Pain, Suffering, Torture, Whumptober 2020, will add more as we go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:08:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 31
Words: 18,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26762596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soyna/pseuds/Soyna
Summary: Ignis and Gladio were supposed to be on vacation, but Ignis is taken by a terrorist group and Gladio wants him back.for #whumptober2020 because why the hell not.Join the 31 day whumpy journey of pain and anguish.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 55
Kudos: 63
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	1. Drugged

**Author's Note:**

> PROMPT: No 22. DO THESE TACOS TASTE FUNNY TO YOU?  
> Poisoned | Drugged | Withdrawal
> 
> DRUGGED

Ignis was early to the Lioness pub.

It was by design. It had been a brutal day and he needed at least a half-hour to clear his head before he could relax. He wanted to have a drink to allow himself to decompress from the strife filled day. It would be quiet when he got there, and they would be gone before the larger weekend crowds would enter the pub.

This was the week off that Gladio and himself had planned for nearly a year. They were going to Cape Caem to spend some time alone. Just them. No interruptions. No other demands. Only what they wanted to do. 

It had been a trying week to ensure that they would not be disturbed on their vacation. Setting up Noctis for success was the easy part. Noctis had improved on taking care of things and listening to what needed to be done. It was the rest of the council he wanted to strangle.

But that was behind him now.

He wanted to clear his head so he could focus on Gladio and the time that they will spend together without the hectic world interfering, interrupting, or separating them.

He sat in their normal booth and checked his phone. There was a text from Gladio.

**4:10 PM Gladio: Order me a Westward Stout! Iris has her dance class and then I’m all yours for the whole week. :P Be there at 5!**

He smiled fondly at the text and was about to respond when a waiter came to the table.

“What can I get you, sir?” the waiter asked as he handed him a menu. Ignis did not recognize him and the fact that he handed him a menu told him that he was new.

“A bottle of Westward Stout and a gin and tonic, light on the ice, please,” he said simply. The waiter nodded and before the server could turn completely around, “Make that a double.”

The waiter smiled and nodded. “Be right up!”

Ignis didn’t need to drive so he could indulge. Gladio was excited to drive the new jeep that he had purchased to make things easier to go camping and to take Noctis on fishing trips. He was looking forward to sitting beside him and not being responsible for anything.

The drink arrived and he smiled at the waiter.

“Is there anything else you require?” the waiter asked with a wink and large smile.

“A plate of spring rolls for now,” Ignis said without looking at the menu. “With extra sweet siracha dipping sauce.” He had skipped lunch dealing with the council today and as much as he wanted the drink, on an empty stomach it could be detrimental.

The waiter nodded, gave him a two-finger salute, and walked back to the bar and kitchen. He didn’t see Clara at the bar. There were only two bartenders, Clara and Clark, that he had ever seen work the bar but they could also be taking care of all the stuff in the back. It was Friday night after all and the evening rush was coming.

The first sip of the drink caused him to melt. It was perfect, sharp, and crisp. He smiled into the glass and had finished it before the waiter came with his food.

“Would you like a refill, sir?”

“Yes. The same and a tall glass of ice water,” he answered. The first drink was already causing him to feel lightheaded. The spring rolls would balance him out by the time Gladio came to join him. 

He took a sip of the second drink and daydreamed about all the plans they had for this vacation.

Thoughts of the secluded lighthouse where they were traveling excited him. He knew it wasn’t extravagant but that was the point. Hotels had people with cameras and as often as he was overlooked, Gladio was always in the eye of the press. Going to the small cove would allow them to enjoy the sea, the small garden for fresh vegetables to cook with, and the privacy that they seldom had.

His bags were packed with the barest minimum of necessities that they could enjoy together ready in the back of Gladio’s jeep. He looked forward to being able to trace Gladio’s tattoo with his hands under the sun, on the cliff that overlooked the ocean.

Ignis stomach flipped as he finished the last of the spring rolls. He figured that the double gin was hitting him harder than it should have. He felt warm and the light-headedness was getting worse. He reached for the ice water and took a few large gulps. He was starting to feel a little better when a sudden wave of dizziness hit him.

He cursed himself for putting their vacation in jeopardy for a little extra gin. It had been awhile since he drank last, but he didn’t think a double should be affecting him like this. Standing up to go splash some water on his face, he walked slowly and carefully to the washrooms. He didn’t want to stumble after one drink.

As he walked into the small room and stood in front of the sink and mirror. He rolled his sleeves up causing one of his cufflinks to go flying to the floor. He went to reach for it, but the movement caused the room to sway and blur. He cursed slightly as he braced himself on the sink and looked at himself in the mirror. He was shocked by how pale he was and the most alarming was that his pupils were wide and dark.

“Shit.”

He fumbled with his pocket and realized that he had left his phone at the table. He needed to get to the phone and call Gladio to let him know what was going on. He needed to get out of the pub before whatever that was put in his system took complete hold.

Turning was not graceful. His right leg did not turn with his left and he stumbled and crashed into the wall. He started to panic as he grappled with the door, but his hands couldn’t grip the nob. His body was not listening to his actions as he slipped to the floor. He couldn’t talk, and he couldn’t move.

The last thing he remember seeing was the new waiter looking down at him and putting on some leather gloves. The waiter spoke into the sleeve of his shirt, “Got him.”


	2. Kidnapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio is looking for Ignis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No 2. IN THE HANDS OF THE ENEMY   
> “Pick Who Dies” | Collars | Kidnapped
> 
> #whumptober2020

Gladio was expecting to see Ignis when he walked into the pub. He had parked his new jeep with their bags already secured in the back for their week vacation. He had hardly been able to focus on anything all day and had done stuff that he had always put off like cleaning his desk, organizing the first aid drawer, and avoiding being brought into anything by Cor or his father.

He was confused when he didn’t see Ignis in the booth that they normally sat at. He went to the bar and waved down the bartender there. Clara was looking flustered but still smiled at him as she asked him what his poison was. “Have you seen Ignis?”

She tilted her head. “I just got on. I haven’t seen him yet, Gladio. I’ll send him to your table when he comes in.”

He nodded and went to the booth and took a seat. Maybe he just stepped out for a moment. He checked his phone hoping to see a message from him. There was nothing new, just his last text asking for him to pre-order a beer for him.

He texted Ignis.

**5:02 PM Gladio: Hey, Babe? Where are you?**

He ordered the beer and waited. The first ten minutes he was having pleasant daydreams about what they would be doing on the coast. The next ten minutes, he started to fidget and get nervous. Ignis was never late. He was torn between being upset and concerned.

**5:21 PM Gladio: Iggy?**

**5:30 PM Gladio:** **I’m starting to freak out a little here.**

**5:35 PM Gladio: Babe. Answer me. What’s wrong?**

He couldn’t wait for a text answer. The pressure in his chest was getting to intense as he tried to call him. He called him five times. The first four going to voice mail after the normal five rings and the fifth going straight to voice mail.

He looked at his phone for a moment as his mind started to scream at him that everything about this was wrong.

He called Noctis first because if Ignis was delayed for a reason it would be because of Noctis but the prince was sleepy and confused as he tried to answer the questions that Gladio was throwing at him.

He tried Ignis uncle, but he didn’t answer.

His third call was Cor because this was not like Ignis at all. This was wrong. This was bad.

“What do you mean?” Cor asked. He sounded as confused as he felt. “Aren’t you guys on vacation yet? You should be on the road by now.”

“We were supposed to meet at the Lioness for a quick bite before we took off, but he’s not here.” Gladio took a shaky breath in. “Can you ping his phone or something. Something is wrong.”

Cor made a grunting sound on the other end of the phone. “Stay there. I will send some Glaive.” And he cut off the call. Cor was always abrupt like that.

**5:55 PM Gladio: Where are you?**

He stared at his phone and waited for Ignis to answer. He can’t have abandoned him. He wouldn’t do that. He knew things had been a little tight with them due to the work demands but that is why they had planned this vacation.

He wouldn’t just… go.

“You’ve been nursing that beer for quite a while. You okay?” Clara asked.

He shook his head and stared at his phone. “Just waiting.”

The bartender grabbed his empty bottle that he didn’t remember drinking. “Want another?”

He shook his head. “Are you sure you haven’t seen Ignis?” And then he looked over her shoulder. “Can I look at your cameras? You have security cameras, right?” Ignis had to have been here or maybe something happened before he even got here which is why he didn’t respond. That sent his mind thinking that Ignis got hit by a car, fell down an elevator shaft or was mugged.

There had to be a reason he wasn’t responding.

“Uh, yeah. I can take you to the back room.” She said. “Clark won’t mind.” He nodded and was grateful that he was doing something that wasn’t just staring at his phone and feeling heart broken and powerless.

“I’m going to go wash up first. Thanks, Clara.” He said as he slipped out of the booth. He needed to gather himself. 

It had to be something silly. Maybe Ignis dropped his phone and was trying to replace it. Even though Ignis would never do that without letting someone know that there was an issue.

He used the facilities and went to wash his hands. He knew he was dragging his feet and when he was shuffling out the door, he thought he kicked a rock that bounced off the door with a loud clang. When he looked at it, wondering how something so small could make so much noise, he realized it wasn’t a pebble. It was too shiny to be a pebble.

He picked up the small shiny item and gasped.

There was only one that wore cufflinks like this.

Ignis had been here.

He found it exceedingly difficult to breath as he stared at the small silver skull that Ignis wore with pride daily. He fumbled with the door as he gripped the small piece of evidence that something bad had happened with Ignis. 

He hurried to the office that Clara opened for him and had cued up the video from early in the day.

He watched a happy Ignis have a drink and eat some snacks. For a moment he forgot the panic that was consuming him and was glad to see him relaxing as he sat there, with a beer that was waiting for him. Then he watched as Ignis pinched the bridge of his nose and walked slowly to the bathroom. He seemed unsteady as he went.

There was a pause before a waiter that he didn’t recognize went in after Ignis. There was another minute before there was movement again. The bathroom door opened, and the waiter had his arms under Ignis shoulders and was dragging him out of the room. He cried out at the sight of the unconscious lover being manhandled.

Gladio’s ears were ringing as he watched the scene repeatedly. He watched Ignis head roll back and forth as the waiter jostled him toward the back door. 

He had to remember to start breathing as he let the scene playout. It didn’t show him where they were taking Ignis. It didn’t show how he was hurt or what had happened to him, but it did show which exit they took.

Once he was finally able to breathe again, with the screen frozen on the slack face of Ignis, he called Cor. It had been over an hour and he needed to find Ignis and the bastards that grabbed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double whump??


	3. Restrained

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis is very uncomfortable when he woke up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 Waking Up Restrained | Shackled | Hanging  
> PROMPT: No 1. LET’S HANG OUT SOMETIME
> 
> PROMPT: SHACKLED

His head was pounding, and he tried to figure out what happened. His memories of the last little while were fuzzy, and he was confused. Every part of his body ached, and his head was pounding. He tried to put his hand to his head, but he couldn’t. His wrists were stopped by something and he couldn’t figure out what that was.

He tugged again.

He then realized that he was tied to a metal table with hard metal cuffs that were biting into his wrists.

He opened his eyes, but the room was dark, quiet, and cold. Rotating his hands and flexing his fingers some feeling returned to them, even if they remained stiff.

He tried to call up a dagger from the armiger, but it didn’t work. He didn’t feel the connection of the magic that had always been there in the background. He concentrated and tried again to reach for the familiar warmth that usually came.

Cold. Out of reach.

He tried to move his legs and found that they were also bound. He moved his feet and found that his right foot was painful to move even the slightest bit but was grateful that his left was moving fine. It was small rotations, but he was able to move it.

Taking some deep breaths to center himself to hopefully rid himself of the fog that clouded his access to the magic and assess the situation he was in.

He blinked his eyes and tried to see something in the dark room. The ceiling only had an unlit bulb which had a shoelace dangling down that would allow it to be turned on and off. He was able to scan the room and saw that it was sparse. There was a folding chair that had a paper cup on it and a door with no window. 

In the corner of the room there was what looked like a camera was pointed at him. A small dark tube that was watching him.

The question was, who was watching him? Who had grabbed him? There were no clues to answer those question in the room he was in. He had a vague memory of the waiter that had served him looking down at him as he lay on the floor. Was he part of it?

His head started to go from pounding to a jack hammer bouncing around inside his skull. Closing his eyes, he worked on his breathing and tried to reach for the magic again. A potion would help him ease the pain so that he could assess his injuries.

There was a sudden change in the lighting of the room. As the door opened. He squeezed his eyes shut and turned away from the light. The shackles kept him firmly in place and he couldn’t escape the light from causing a super nova to ignite behind his eyes.

“I see you're awake, Mr. Scientia.” The voice was of a man, but he couldn’t open his eyes to see what he looked like. He heard the bounce of the string and bulb turn on above him and even with his eyes screwed shut, it hurt more.

“You’re going to be a little sensitive for a while,” his captor said in a soft tone that was mocking comfort. “The medication we gave you numbs your access to the magic, so you don’t need to worry about trying that little trick on us. It doesn’t mix to well with the medication that we used to incapacitate you so you will have to deal with some headaches for at least a day or two.”

A hand touched his chest and he tried to move away from the touch. The shackles rattled and hurt his wrists, but he couldn’t escape the touch.

His captor laughed. 

“Don’t worry, Mr. Scientia. If you cooperate, we will treat you right. If you do not, then your discomfort will be increased.” The hand patted his chest and he growled at the touch. It was involuntary as words didn’t seem to want to form with the pain still blooming in his head.

The man laughed harder and pulled his hand away.

“Now, we are going to hook up an IV with some saline solution to keep you hydrated,” he said. “The other option you will not like.”

He really wanted to tell him to fuck off, but he was only able to croak an answer that didn’t sound like words at all. He tried desperately to open his eyes, but it was too bright to do so.

The man barked, “Ha.” There was some shuffling and the man’s hand was now roaming up and down his arm.

“You’ll want to behave, Mr. Scientia. It will be much easier if you cooperate.” Ignis tried to protest as the man ripped his shirt to remove it from him. He tried to protest as he stripped him, but he was treated to a hand slammed against his chest that winded him. “I said, it will be better if you cooperate.” His tone was harsher. 

He heard the door open and the sound of something on small wheels.

“It’s either this or we will stab you with this large needle and the water poured down your throat. Cooperate, Scientia. I don’t have any qualms about hurting you to get what I need.” His tone was harsh and his grip on his arm. It took all Ignis willpower not to fight back, but he couldn’t stop the scream of frustration from forcing itself out of his lungs and he tried to stay calm and rationally work through the situation. With his pounding head, it was hard to think clearly regarding what they were doing to him and why he was here.

“Good boy,” the man cooed.

The pain in his head blossomed to a nuclear blast as he felt a needle jab into his arm. He didn’t know what they were putting in him and tried to pull away and jerked his arm. He received a slap across his ear that caused the pain to be so intense he felt himself slipping into unconsciousness. He hoped that he would wake up from this nightmare and be safe in Gladio’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 of Whumptober.
> 
> I enjoy hurting the boys that I love.


	4. Burned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was no updates on where Ignis is and Gladio is a little freaked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: No 14. IS SOMETHING BURNING?  
> Branding | Heat Exhaustion | Fire
> 
> Prompt: Fire

He hadn’t slept that night as he kept looking at his phone. He kept hoping to hear that there was a huge mistake and the waiter was just helping Ignis. He went from panicking to angry the whole night. By noon, he reached an exhausted state and his father had ordered him home.

“I can help,” Gladio insisted but his father stared him down and commanded that he go home and rest. 

“You’re dead on your feet. You need to rest.”

He had protested but he lost the fight when he nearly fell as he tried to get out of a chair that to prove that he was fine.

He protested and stated that he wouldn’t be able to sleep and Monica suggested some sleep aids. He didn’t want to be drugged to sleep but it was Monica that had talked to him and gave him the small pill. “When Ignis is back, you’ll need to be strong for him. So, rest now and we’ll wake you as soon as we hear something. You’ll want a clear head when we get him back.”

He argued a little bit more, but Monica won. She drove him home and made sure he got to the house. She played dirty by enlisting Iris to ensure that he went to bed.

“Don’t worry, Gladdy. I’ll wake you up if your phone rings.” Iris comforted as she patted his arm, so he gave in.

He did not feel refreshed when he woke up.

There were no updates.

He phoned his father and got told that there was nothing new.

He phoned Cor and was told that there was nothing new.

He phoned Noctis and told that he would let him know when he heard something new.

He was halfway through dialing Ignis number before he stopped. He threw his phone across the room and yelled in frustration. Iris came running and had asked him if everything was okay. The worry and concern on her face forced him to take a few deep breaths and refocus on what was going on.

His stomach had taken that moment to let him know that he needed to eat.

He had last eaten at lunch the previous day and now it was nearly … fuck … three in the afternoon. “I can order in. Dad said that we could, or I can make you a Cup of Noodles.” Iris offered as he put a hand on his grumbling stomach.

He shook his head. “I can manage.”

Iris asked if he was sure and he nodded and told her to do some homework or something which she ‘tsked’ him and told him that it was Saturday.

He went into the kitchen and grabbed one of his favorite flavours from the cupboard. Ignis would have given him hell and saying that he needed something that wouldn’t be so hard on his stomach after a long time of fasting. He would tell him to eat some fruit before the sodium bomb.

He could hear him speaking to him with a lit to his smile.

The kitchen became blurry as he mashed the keys on the microwave. He knew he was going to start crying again. He would rather be angry and productive than a slobbering mess that he was turning into. He tried to make it to his room so that Iris wouldn’t see him like this, but she caught up to him at the bottom of the stairs.

“Oh, Gladdy,” Iris said and that triggered him into a crying jag as he hugged his sister and sobbed into her shoulder as they slumped to the floor. They sat on the floor and she stroked his hair until he was able to calm down. He was grateful for his little sister being as strong as she was. When he was mostly calmed down, she added, “Ignis is strong and those bastards will rue the day they messed with him.” 

He laughed at her comment. “He’ll serve them their own livers.”

“Served with a mushroom sauce made with red wine,” Iris giggled in return.

“And perfectly seared with a Flare,” Gladio said and could see him snapping his fingers and stating in a bad imitation of his accent, “I’ve come up with a new recipe.”

Iris giggled and wiped at his face with her hands. “He’ll be okay, Gladdy.” Her voice was so soft and so full of conviction. “Ignis can’t be taken down that easily.”

He sniffed and tried to gain his composure. He needed food. He needed some proper sleep and then he could help in finding Ignis rather than sulking in his own misery of losing him. He had to pull himself together and get out there and find him. 

“Yeah. You’re right.” He said. “Thanks, sis. I needed this emotional purge.” He rubbed his face vigorously as if that would make him right and clear his head. He looked back at his little sister and was proud of her acting so grown up. That caused a different pang of emotion. She shouldn’t have to grow up so fast.

She nodded and then gave him a weird look and scrunched up her nose. “What’s that smell?”

He didn’t know what she was saying until he smelled it. He knew what it was. He shouted and jumped up to run to the kitchen. 

“By the Six!” Iris yelled. “How long did you put the cup in the microwave?”

The last of her words were drowned out by the smoke alarm starting to blare from the ceiling. The smell was strong and harsh and grabbed a towel to get the melted cup of soup that started on fire in the microwave into the sink.

Pouring water on it, did not help the smell.

“How long did you put it in there for to start it on fire!?” Iris proclaimed as she looked at the indescribable mess that was the microwave and the sink.

He shrugged. “Obviously, too long.”

She put her hands on her hips and sighed. “You are really out of it, if you ruined your favorite food!”

“Well, I love Iggy more that Cup of Noodles.”

She sighed and shook her head as she pulled out her phone. “I’ll order food.” She lifted it and took a few pictures of the carnage that he had created.

“Hey!” He proclaimed but she just smiled at him and shrugged as she started to frantically type on the phone. He didn’t bother to fight her as he didn’t have the energy to do so. He had to get himself together so that he could be useful instead of an emotional mess. If they needed his help in rescuing Ignis, he couldn’t do it if he couldn’t make a simple Cup of Noodles.

He squared his shoulders and took a deep breath, and immediately regretted it as he inhaled the rancid foam and noodle smoke. Once his coughing has stopped, he went about to clean up the disaster he created while his sister took random pictures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know he's in love when he burns a cup of noodles.


	5. Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis gasps for breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 5: No 13. BREATHE IN BREATHE OUT  
> Delayed Drowning | Chemical Pneumonia | Oxygen Mask
> 
> Prompt: Oxygen Mask

He would have screamed if he could have. The mask over his face was inhibiting his breathing as they controlled the amount of oxygen he was getting. It felt like over an hour since he had been able to take a full lung full of air.

“Are you going to cooperate now?” Boss’s voice commanded. 

There were four people that he had seen since he was put in the room. He had given them each a name to refer to them.

Jock was a large man that seldom said much. He was the muscle that was used to manhandle him and make sure that he was kept in place. The man didn’t have functional muscles as he had the look of a gym rat. He was always in the room when one of the others was present.

Waiter was the asshole from the Lioness. He was the one that still brought his food and water. He didn’t really trust him with the refreshments, but if he ever was going to get out of this, he needed to keep his strength, so he ate the scraps that they fed him. He was the one that would do what Boss told him to do when it came to torture.

Nurse was the lady that checked his IV that kept him hydrated and drugged. She was also the one that cleaned him up. They had not once released him from the medical table that he was strapped to. She was indifferent to him and was rather rough with her actions. They had removed his clothes and he hated that he was naked under their eye. His IV site was cold and hard feeling and he was sure that if she didn’t move it or correct the issue, he was going to develop an infection.

Then there was Boss. He was the one that was asking the questions. He would sit in the chair and direct Waiter to do whatever he wanted, and he would do it. He was the one that he needed to be concerned about as he was smart and ruthless. When Waiter wasn’t there, he had no issues with getting his hands dirty. 

Boss waved his hand toward Waiter.

Waiter turned a valve and air returned to the mask. He took in large gasping breaths that shook his whole body as the oxygen starved portions demanded more.

“Are you going to cooperate now?”

Bosses amber eyes were intense as he looked at him. Waiter took a step back and leaned against the wall.

Ignis panted but didn’t say a word. He hadn’t said a word since he had arrived, and he didn’t plan to start now. He wasn’t going to say anything that would compromise his prince or king.

“Come now, Scientia,” the Boss said, “This suffering will end if you talk. I didn’t think you were such a masochist.” He leaned forward in his chair and gave him a look that made Ignis think that his man enjoyed torturing others.

He remained silent.

“Fine then.” Boss waived his hand and Waiter stepped forward and turned the valve the other direction. 

The air was now gone, and he started to gasp and fight the lack of oxygen. They would ask him questions. Give him air. He wouldn’t speak. They would take his air away. He went through the process over again, and again, and again, until darkness consumed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter for another day of Whumptober 2020


	6. Accusations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Accusations fill the room with tension!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 6: No 17. I DID NOT SEE THAT COMING  
> Blackmail | Dirty Secret | Wrongfully Accused
> 
> Prompt: Wrongfully Accused

Gladio had never heard his father sound so angry. He knew from experience how to anger his father, but this was some next level shit.

He sat in the corner with the monitors and watched his father yell at Drautos who was just as angry.

“You should have known!” Clarus roared and jabbed his finger at the head of the Glaive. “That man had gone through the Glaive orientation. Where are the background checks?! Are they all faulty? What else have you missed.”

“He didn’t make the cut!” Titus growled back. “We didn’t investigate him further. So how are we supposed to know that he was compromised when he was not under our wing!”

They have been having this same back and forth for the last hour. Gladio could only watch as they yelled at each other over the image of the man named Lin McLaw. This was the man that had been the “new” waiter that had drugged Ignis.

A man that had only been working there for a month and had been obviously waiting for an opportunity to grab Ignis or someone like Ignis. Gladio was spending his time going through the videos with the help of some of the technicians. They were weaving the footage together about the man’s path and how it crossed with Ignis.

One of his paths had been to try to join the Glaive but he didn’t meet the physical requirements at the time, but he was close. If he kept his workout regime, Lin would have qualified for the fall session.

They had video of where Lin had been visiting, working, and stalking for the past month. All of it patched together from Lucis surveillance cameras. 

It was noted that he was using the Royal gym that was close to Ignis’ apartment. It was where Ignis would go to do some cardio and weights before the start of his day. It was his warmup that he would do before he would get himself an Ebony and head to Noctis or the Citadel to start the day. 

He could see the video showing how Lin was following Ignis and watching his movements. Through the video he could see how he had been watching Ignis. The traitor had even got a job at the Lioness and tried to get one at the Ebony café that Ignis often visited.

Watching the video, he realized how regimented Ignis’ days were. His morning routine always was the same and seldom changed from day to day. Even the weekend there was a routine that involved him. They had a series of four restaurants where they would often meet to have lunch before they would go on their weekly grocery trip to the farmers market.

And Lin had been watching the whole thing.

“You are to protect the Crown! In all aspects!” Clarus yelled and poked Drautos in the chest with every word. He wondered if there were going to fight soon.

“I’m doing what’s right for the Kingdom!” Titus roared in response and batted his father’s arm away.

It was Regis who slammed down his cane and silenced the room. “Arguing will get us nowhere. This is not how we will find Ignis!”

They both seemed cowed by the Kings command. “Use that energy to find him and figure out why he was taken.”

That changed the energy in the room as people started to bustle around again on their computers, their phones and on the map for where they were trying to put all the limited but growing information together.

He looked at Titus who was shaking his head with anger and his hands in tight fists. Titus glared at anyone that dared looked at him and grumbled as he stormed out of the building.

Regis was right though. They had to focus on finding him.

He needed Ignis back. He turned to the videos that he was trying to tease more information out of and watched, for the millionth time, Ignis being put into the back of a van and taken away from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it wasn't one of the whumpee's that was accused but it sure bring the tension to the room.


	7. Caged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis get a new prison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 7: No 4. RUNNING OUT OF TIME  
> Caged | Buried Alive | Collapsed Building
> 
> Prompt: Caged

His legs felt like jelly as Jock dragged him toward another room. He had a moment of relief as he was set free from the table, the shackles removed from his wrists so he could rub them briefly. They were badly bruised and throbbing now that there was no pressure on them. When his legs were released he was disappointed that they were not able to hold up his weight.

Boss had told him that they were going to try something new today, so he didn’t know what he was expecting as he was dragged down a short hallway. There were no distinct markings and still no windows for him to even gage what time of day that it was.

The other room had a blue door which was opened by Nurse. The room looked like a jail cell for high-risk offenders. It had a bench that was a concrete extension of the wall with a flat pillow and a scratchy looking blanket, a corner that had a shower, toilet and sink combo. There was nothing else.

Jock put him on the concrete bench and backed away from him. “Wash up. You stink.” He commanded and then closed the door behind him. 

The room was lit with a bright light that was inset into the ceiling and there were no shadows. It was clear that they were tired of him making a mess of himself in the other room. As much as it disgusted him, they had not given him the choice of a trip to the washroom or even washing himself properly. His body was covered with old sweat and other fluids. He knew he was disgusting but this was not the place for vanity. 

A shower would be nice. He smelled. He didn’t know how long he had been in that other room, but it was enough to make a complete mess of himself even with Nurse cleaning him. She wasn’t very diligent in her job.

It took him twenty minutes to ensure that his legs would hold his weight with gentle movements and massage before he could trust himself to walk to the small area that was designated for the shower. The drain was a hole in the floor that wasn’t even covered with a grill.

He hoped that the water was warm as he turned the tap. The sink started at first and he let it run. He looked at the ceiling for signs of cameras and microphones and they were prominently displayed in two of the room’s corners. The water warmed up as much as it was going to and he pressed the button that allowed the water to go to the shower head.

It came out in a weak spray, and he gladly stood under it.

It was a relief to feel the water on his skin. He didn’t move to clean himself yet but let the water flow over him, even opening his mouth to drink some of it to sooth his parched throat. When he started to rub his skin, he focused on the area where the IV had been to make sure it was clean. The area was hot and looked angry. He then slowly rubbed the rest of his skin trying to get himself as clean as he could without using a cloth or soap. 

He did feel better though. His fingers were no longer numb, and his legs were steadier by the time he was finished. He didn’t have anything to dry himself with and was quickly getting cold because of it. He looked to the blanket and decided that he would let himself air dry before wrapping himself in it. The room was warmer than the table room, so he was grateful for that at least. 

He sat down on the bench and started to shiver and waited for whatever new horrors they had in store for him in this new cage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :(


	8. Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leviathan gets in the way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 8 of Whumptober: No 27. OK, WHO HAD NATURAL DISASTERS ON THEIR 2020 BINGO CARD? Earthquake | Extreme Weather | Power Outage
> 
> Prompt: Extreme Weather

The rain was coming down so hard that he was certain that Leviathan would show up any second. He could barely see out of the windshield. He smashed his hand against the steering wheel having no other way to vent his frustration at the situation. “What the fuck! Is the universe against us!?”

Nyx was beside him and put a hand on his shoulder. “We’ll get there. We’ll get him back.”

They weren’t going to get there quick enough. Ignis’ captors had a lead. All the eye blurring time he spent on the monitors looking at what felt like all the security cameras in Lucis had led them to where they were going. They found where the van that was used to transport Ignis, sitting outside a warehouse. It had been abandoned but they had found a receipt and the receipt led them to a outlet store and the outlet store led them to more footage that showed Lin with another guy that was obviously the leader of whatever this group was. 

From there they followed other cameras and found an old building that had suspiciously high levels of security. 

They were supposed to be going there. They were supposed to be already there and getting Ignis back but this storm was slowing everything down. 

From the information that they had gathered, the leader was determined to be part of a Ulwaat terrorist group. A small cell that believed that the crystal was rightfully theirs and that the previous Lucian Kings had stole it from them and they were the rightful kings of Eos.

It was a strange group that Gladio remembered studying them in school but there hadn’t been any issues with that region for at least ten years. 

Until now.

There had been arguments and discussion in the situation room with everyone spouting conspiracy theories. Half were certain that they had ties with Niflheim and the other half were certain that they were crackpots. Either way, they had money and some espionage training that was beyond what was seen in the cinema.

He didn’t care what their motives were or who was funding them. They had taken Ignis; that was all he needed to know to take them out.

The rain changed to hail and stopped any progress that they had been making as his vision became white. He turned off to the side of the road with a frustrated yell.

“Easy there, Shield,” Nyx cooed. “We’ll get him back and we’ll make them pay if Ignis hasn’t done so already.”

He snorted at the comment. 

People always thought he was the one that would smash someone’s face in if they threatened the people that he cared about. He would but he tries to talk and reason with them first before he would resort to a physical altercation. Ignis would go right to pulling out knives and threaten to cut their throat in a cool voice that let everyone know that he was serious.

This time, he would hit first, ask questions later.

“Yeah,” he said as the hail turned back to rain. “I know. He’s tough, but I won’t stop until he’s back.”

“I know.” Nyx said and started to say something else when the radio squawked with reports that the warehouse surrounded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully the gods are NOT against them getting back together.`


	9. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bones will break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 9 : No 12. I THINK I’VE BROKEN SOMETHING  
> Broken Down | Broken Bones | Broken Trust
> 
> Prompt: Broken Bones

He was back on the metal table with his wrist and legs tied. Boss was angry and frustrated that he wasn’t talking. Ignis stared up at the bulb and the shoelace that moved every time that Boss walked by it.

“I’m not putting up with this shit anymore. You’ll answer, or I’ll break something!” Boss leaned close to his face as he yelled. Ignis wished he could turn away from him. His captor’s breath was warm and stank of some cheap whisky. It made the advisor want to go back into his cell and have another shower.

He kept silent. They would never make him talk.

He would never betray Noctis or the king … his family.

Never.

Boss growled and stormed out of the room. Jock held the door open and waited for Boss to return. He could hear something. Traffic? Waterfall? His imagination? He wasn’t sure. There was a red door that opened and closed, and Boss stormed forward with a hammer in his hand.

Ignis steeled himself as he knew that they were escalating. He still wasn’t going to talk. He was certain that they wouldn’t break him.

Boss entered the room with the hammer and smacked the head into his palm. “What should I break first?”

Ignis looked away. He knew what they would break first. They would break his hands. They would crush his fingers and maybe an elbow. They maybe would do his toes or feet but then they would have to return to cleaning him and carrying him back and forth from his cell and to the torture room.

He knew how to torture for information. They were not doing it according to the book but may the Cliff notes version.

“Now. Answer my question!” Boss was radiating with anger.

Ignis couldn’t remember what the question he had been asking was. Something about how the crystal was stored. Boss had three different sets of questions that he asked. One set about Noctis, one set about the Crystal and the other was about a project by the name of Marlin strip which he knew nothing about.

Boss yelled something and ran the hammer down his arm. Ignis no longer heard what he was saying as he focused on the cold metal touching his skin. He waited for the first strike. The first hit would hurt the most.

“I will break you!” Boss yelled.

The hammer crashed down on his clenched right hand, smashing into this thumb and making a sickening crunching noise.

His vision became red from the pain as he clenched his teeth. His world became the pain and he let himself scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ouch


	10. Exhaustion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio is not sleeping well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 10 : No 23. WHAT’S A WHUMPEE GOTTA DO TO GET SOME SLEEP AROUND HERE?  
> Exhaustion | Narcolepsy | Sleep Deprivation
> 
> Prompt: Sleep Deprivation

Gladio was unsure of why his dad was leaning over him with both his hands firmly on his shoulders.

“I’ve already talked to you about this son.” His voice was soft and full of concern. “You’re no good if you don't get some rest. Go lie down in our room and we will wake you if we find out something.” He blinked and was going to protest but the stern look told him to think twice.

He only remembered half of what they were talking about. They had not allowed him to enter the warehouse as they were searching and sorting what they had found. They were throwing around a lot of jargon that he was certain that he should have understood.

He only wanted to find Ignis. The fact that Ignis was still missing tore at him.

It was Nyx that helped him from the chair that he seemed to have been dozing off in. “Let’s go, big guy.”

Gladio didn’t want to go. He wanted to stay and hear what was going on. He wanted to know why they didn’t have Ignis back yet and what they had found.

They had found something, but he couldn’t remember what it was.

He swayed on his feet and frowned. He was tired to his core.

“Easy, Shield,” Nyx said with a concerned tone. “Get a two-hour or so nap and then you’ll be better able to focus.”

He knew Nyx and his dad was right. He had tried to sleep the night before without the sleeping aid but all he could think of was Ignis and if he went to sleep, he would wake up to find that the man he loved was dead.

If he stayed awake, Ignis couldn’t die.

It was an irrational thought, but it would resurface every time he relaxed.

After the raid they had taken over a nearby hotel. The staff had been super helpful and understanding. They gave them the whole second floor which held the conference room and had allocated each of the groups a place to rest.

He had tried. Really tried.

Stumbling to the room that he was allocated with his father was harder than it should have been. He didn’t remember using the card to open the door, but he did. He sat heavily on the small couch in the room and stared at the ceiling.

Nyx had let himself in and had a tray of snack food. He wasn’t hungry but knew that he had to eat something. He picked at the cheese pieces after Nyx put it on the table.

“Want to try some meditation? It can help ease you into sleep.”

“Ignis being back would let me sleep,” Gladio grumbled.

“Yeah, all of us feel that way,” Nyx said. “What would Ignis say if he saw you like this?”

That question caused him to laugh. “He would be giving me that look over his glasses.”

“And that small disapproving frown,” Nyx said as he sat down beside him and took a piece of cheese himself. They sat in silence for a bit.

“I wish I could sleep,” he whispered. “I want to be the first thing he sees when we rescue him. I don’t want to fall over when I carry him out of wherever he is.”

“Like he would let you carry him.” Nyx scoffed.

Gladio remembered when he tried to carry Ignis after he had twisted his ankle and needed a potion. He didn’t have one handy and Noctis had been lax at upkeeping the armiger. Ignis had promptly flipped him on his butt and told him to stop having grand visions of romanticism.

“As long as I can hug him,” Gladio said after a moment in a serious tone.

Nyx hummed. “Nap, so you can hug him. I’ll watch your phone and will wake you if anything is heard.”

The intrusive thoughts switched to ‘he needed his strength to give Ignis a hug when they found him.’ That allowed him to close his eyes and lean back on the couch and hope that when he woke up, he could give Ignis a hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gladio will sleep when Ignis is back in his arms.


	11. Ringing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boss is loosing his cool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 11  
> No 25. I THINK I’LL JUST COLLAPSE RIGHT HERE, THANKS  
> Disorientation | Blurred Vision | Ringing Ears
> 
> Prompt: Ringing Ears.

Ignis was curled up around his hand as he lay naked on the concrete bench in his cell. They had taken his blanket away and the warm water from the shower. 

The miseries that they were inflicting on him were piling up and starting to get to him.

His hand had a heartbeat that throbbed and kept his focus. Boss had only smashed his right hand twice with the hammer. It was painfully swollen, and he was sure there was some broken bones in there. It felt like something was grinding inside of it, so he tried to keep it as still as possible.

The worst was now that he could only hear the heartbeat thudding in his ears. He didn’t think that Boss really wanted him to lose his ability to hear things when he decided to bash the hammer on the metal table by his ear.

The loud twang and crash as the hammer hit the table was still reverberating in his ears. Now he couldn’t _hear_ anything but the ringing after the bombardment of loud tinny noise. He had laid on that metal table for another eternity being yelled at, but not being able to hear him. When he didn’t respond, they would poke or squeeze his injured hand causing him to scream every time they did so.

He had sobbed with relief as he was brought back to his cell and it had taken the last of his energy to get into his bed. Cold. Hungry. Pain.

Nurse had given him an injection in his leg that burned. He assumed it was whatever they were giving him to block his access to magic.

That never stopped him from trying to reach into the magical void that he never realized had been a comfort to him before. He reached and reached, and it was always out of his grasp.

The door opened and Waiter came in with a tray with some food that he doubted he could eat without throwing it up, but he would try and maybe, he could get his blanket back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **  
> _EH??_  
>  **


	12. Glasses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis broken glasses = Gladio shattered heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 12 No 19. BROKEN HEARTS  
> Grief | Mourning Loved One | Survivor’s Guilt
> 
> Prompt: Grief/mourning Love One/Survivor's Guilt. Gladio has all the feels.

The plastic bag held the broken remains of Ignis’ glasses. He stared at the bag on the table and the one next to it. It had Ignis’ jacket and a single shoe with a scuff on the toe.

And the third bag had Ignis smashed phone.

Nyx had put his hand on his shoulder and was trying to get him away from the table where they were planning the next raid from what they found in the warehouse. They had more leads and more plans.

He hoped this plan would get them to Ignis this time. Cor and his father were talking and discussing about locations for the second raid.

There was blood on the glasses.

His thought swirled in his head about how Ignis never liked to be without his glasses. They were always sitting on the end table when he went to bed and would be the first thing he put on in the morning. He always had an extra pair in his desk and one in his bedroom drawer. isHis HI

He closed his eyes and took some deep breaths. His chest burned. Ignis was hurt and he was sitting in a comfortable room after having a nap and a shower and Ignis was …

“… at the first sublevel in Crestholm is where we suspect they are. There’s a power draw that has recently started showing on the records …” Cor was speaking and showing the plan on the map. 

Wiggling in his seat, he focused on what Cor was saying. It was hard remaining calm knowing that Ignis was so close. He had to be calm and not think the unthinkable thoughts. 

But it was like someone was screaming in his ear that he didn’t want to listen too.

Ignis wasn’t dead.

Ignis couldn’t be dead.

“… this section here there is signs of vehicles having access …”

They were going to get him out.

“… and the two points of entry …”

And he would pamper him and care for him even when he would complain that he didn’t need pampering and do it some more.

“… scouting reports will be back in two hours where we can …”

Gladio pushed himself back from the table. He would have Ignis back in two hours. That would be his new mantra. Nyx was by his side again and making sure he was okay.

“Going to make sure that I’m ready to get him back.”

Nyx nodded and took a step back indicating that he should lead the way.

He could keep busy with ensuring the equipment was all ready to go for everyone going into Crestholm and he was going to make sure that he came back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this the place? Did they find him?
> 
> Stay tuned.


	13. Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Ignis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 13: Prompt No 10. THEY LOOK SO PRETTY WHEN THEY BLEED Blood Loss | Internal Bleeding | Trail of Blood
> 
> Prompt: Blood Loss

Ignis didn’t even realize he had fallen asleep or if it was even possible with the pain that he was in. There was a voice outside the door, and he was glad that he could hear something even though he couldn’t understand what they were saying.

He blinked in confusion as he looked at his hand. It was still throbbing, cold and laying in a pool of cold sticky liquid. It took him a moment to realize that it was blood.

His blood. He had unclenched his hand in his sleep, and it started to bleed while he slept. It was a lot of blood from a large ugly jagged cut that was on the side of his hand and running down his palm.

The door flew open and Jock stood there for a moment.

He tried to sit up but was dizzy.

His head was swimming as Jock’s beefy hands reached under his arm pit and lifted him up. He let out a yell at the quick movement as the world swam as he stumbled as he was dragged back into the torture room and thrown towards the table. Waiter was standing on the other side with an angry grimace on his face.

Jock didn’t immediately tie him down like he usually did but instead allowed Ignis to slump to the floor. He angled himself so that he wouldn’t hit his hand on the way down as he sat on the dirty hard tile.

He wasn’t dizzy anymore. He had movement and some freedom and was trying to think of a plan of action to hurt one of the men in the room. He could kick out a knee or head butt his crotch, but he was not quick enough to act on any of those impulses. Waiter had walked beside him, grabbed a fistful of his hair, and smashed his head onto the edge of the metal table.

The world spun as he crashed to the floor and ended up crushing his injured hand under his body. He cried out and was cut off as Jock’s heavy boot collided with his side causing him to smash into the legs of the table.

Unable to breathe, his hand in fresh agony, his body didn’t know how to react.

They were yelling at him as he was manhandled onto the bed and strapped down again. He fought as hard as he could, but it was not enough with the two men. They tied the straps on his legs and then his hands.

His broken hand was forced in the restraints and he screamed as the buckles clicked together. 

They left him to writhe in pain until he calmed down. He looked at the two men who were expectantly looking at him.

“Ready to talk now,” Waiter said with a smug voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignis needs a break.


	14. Where do you think your going?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio is one determined man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 14
> 
> No 5. WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU’RE GOING? On the Run | Failed Escape Rescue 
> 
> Prompt: Where do you think you going?

“Gladio!” Clarus yelled.

Gladio wanted to ignore him but knew that was a bad idea.

“You need to stay back here.”

“Not happening!” He growled back. “I’m going in and you and no one else is going to stop me.”

“You’re compromised.” Clarus stated simply as he stood in front of him.

“Damn right I am. I won’t be sorted out until we get Ignis back. Don’t you dare try to stop me, dad.” Gladio hissed as he poked a finger in his chest.

“I don’t want you to feel like you need to go in there. He may …”

“Don’t say it!” Gladio snapped. “Don’t you dare say it. He’s not!” Gladio couldn’t say it because Ignis couldn’t be … gone. “We’ll go down there and get him out and that is that.”

Clarus put his hand on his chest. “Son,” his voice was thick and sad. “We have to prepare for every eventuality.”

“NO!” Gladio pushed his dad back.

He knew he was right. The rational part of his brain knew that his father was right. Knew that there was a chance. Ignis would not talk to his captors. Ignis was the worst person to capture and expect to get information out of. Ignis was loyal and the strongest person that he knew.

They would not break him.

“Gladio,” Clarus said with a soft voice. 

Gladio shook his head and took the hand that was on his chest and held it in both of his. “Dad. You can forbid me all you want. I’ll defy the order and do anything in my power to run to him.” He closed his eyes for a moment and then looked at his father. “I’ll not do anything to compromise this mission or Ignis.”

“I know.” He looked toward Nyx who was standing just behind him. “Nyx will be at your side and you’ll follow the orders. You’ll keep that sword out of the way and no lopping of heads until we get answers.”

Gladio grunted but nodded. 

“I’m giving Nyx the permission to take you down if you become compromised.”

Gladio looked over to Nyx who was casually leaning up against the wall and smiling as he was watching the other Glaives that were gearing up down the hall. He knew Nyx would only hold him back if he thought he was going to hinder getting Ignis back.

“It won’t happen.” He said because he was going to get Ignis back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So close, but still a half a month to go!!!!


	15. Concussion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talk about a headache

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 15  
> No 26. IF YOU THOUGHT THE HEAD TRAUMA WAS BAD… Migraine | Concussion | Blindness
> 
> Prompt: Concussion

There was a lot of yelling going on in the room and Ignis couldn’t make sense of it. His head throbbed and the world was spinning. He had puked up bile and more was going to join it soon.

The blow to the head had done some damage and he was sure that he had a concussion.

“How can we get him to talk if you scramble his brains!” Boss yelled at Waiter. He understood that and would have laughed if the world weren’t spinning and his body trying to empty an already empty stomach.

“Ella!”

So now he knew Nurse’s name. He tried to file it away, but quickly lost it. His head was throbbing from where Waiter had banged into the table. He couldn’t feel his left hand anymore as the binding had cut off the blood to it, so it wasn’t bleeding but it was a tingling ball of pain.

“Dumbasses,” she muttered and let out a sigh. “Let me get my stuff.” He watched as two nurses left the room and left the door open.

He saw her go into the room with the red door.

The red door was where he had to go if he ever wanted to get out of here.

“Scientia!” He looked up and saw two versions of the Boss hovering over him.

It was dizzying and confusing to look at.

“Tell us how to open the roof to get the crystal!” Boss commanded.

“You need to use the magic to get to the magic,” he slurred. His voice was raspy and harsh sounding. He didn’t mean to talk. He shouldn’t have spoke. He should have stayed silent, but it was to late now. He could have told them that they could also have flipped the switch which opened the room to the stars but if they were dumb enough to believe that the crystal controlled the roof, more power to them.

“You’ll never get what you want,” he rasped slowly. It was a lot of work to talk.

“We’ll see,” Boss said and leaned close to him. “What kind of magic?”

He didn’t understand the question and thinking hurt too much to try to understand what they were asking.

“What kind of magic!?” Boss demanded and pressed something against his broken hand. It was right against one of his broken bones because something moved in a way that it shouldn’t.

It took his breath away and his vision briefly turned to black before Boss stopped, leaving him only with a dull throb instead of a sharp one.

“Magic,” he croaked and couldn’t think of what he was asking again. Were their different kinds of magic? 

“He’s fucking useless!” Boss spat. 

Ignis felt like he was going to puke again.

He focused his eyes on that dangling shoelace and wondered if he could grab at it next time. He would really like to grab it and use it to strangle one or all the people in the room.

“Got it,” Ella said as she re-entered. She was holding a bottle of something that he couldn’t tell what it was. “Back up so I can treat him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignis really wants that shoelace.


	16. Hunted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There be Monsters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 16  
> No 28. SUCH WOW. MANY NORMAL. VERY OOPS. Accidents | Hunting Season | Mugged
> 
> Prompt: Hunting Season

The tunnels were dark. He only had been down in Crestholm once in his training and it was disgusting. It smelled, it was wet, and it was suffocating.

Nyx had his mask on but Gladio could still see his scowl as they methodically trudged through the dank halls. They were in the rear of the team and it took a lot of strength to keep from wanting to run to the front and charge forward.

They were moving too slow for his liking, but Nyx reminded him that they had to take it slow to ensure that they get all the targets.

The Shield knew he was right and hated him for it. The only sounds were dripping water, the sound of a monster roaring in the depths of the canals and the odd scrape of someone’s boot.

He had examined the maps and all the updates that they had found from the scouting mission. The maps had been sloppy but it didn’t matter if it got them to where they were holding Ignis.

Nyx brought up his arm, his hand in a fist. He stopped and listened. His ears straining to hear what they were hearing. He didn’t understand why they were stopped and was about to ask when Nyx pressed a finger to his ear and Gladio heard the headset squawk to life inside his ear. “Code 4.”

He swallowed and took a knee. Nyx followed. 

And they waited. They waited until someone up ahead raised an arm and motioned for them to move back. He wanted to ask what they found but refrained. That was not protocol. They knew what they were doing.

Nyx motioned behind them when he noticed a small white glowing orb bouncing in front of the path that they would take to leave.

“Shit,” Nyx whispered. “We must have disturbed a nest.”

The orb bounced and its mouth opened and closed. It seemed to be calling another orb as a large one came into view and started to glow brighter.

“There on the hunt!” Gladio grumbled as he pulled out his blade in a spark of blue and saw that Nyx had pulled out his daggers.

The balls of light let out a scream of attack that filled the canals and they had to respond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gladio doesn't like being prey


	17. Potion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Field Medicine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 17  
> No 20. TOTO, I HAVE A FEELING WE’RE NOT IN KANSAS ANYMORE Lost | Field Medicine | Medieval
> 
> Prompt: Field Medicine

“This will work, and he’ll get his brain back,” Ella said as she broke the vial over him. He could feel the cold magic touch his skin.

It was like his pain was being washed away. Not all of it but lowered it to the point that he could think and let out a great sigh of relief. His hand was still awkward, and the bones were still loose inside his flesh, but it was less urgent. Where his head had hit the table, no longer throbbed, or blinded him but was as if someone had flicked him.

“There we go.” She said. “And you will need this too.”

She jabbed him in the leg with the needle causing him to yell. “Yeah. That’ll take a minute.”

“Didn’t you give him that an hour ago?” Waiter said.

“Yeah, but I also just gave him a Hi-Potion. I know what I’m doing, jerk weed. Do your job.” Ella said with a sneer as she turned on her heel and left the room, closing the door behind her. 

Ignis turned his injured hand in the now loose restraint but the movement was seen by Waiter. The strap was over his still severely bruised wrists. The Hi-potion did not get rid of all his aches and pains, but it eased things to the point where he wasn’t dumb from the pain.

Boss growled. “Now. Let’s get back to business, shall we.” Boss slapped his hand over Ignis injured one bringing to life the pain that had been eased. He tried not to scream but it came out through his clenched teeth. “If you’re a good boy, maybe we can give you another potion. You would like that wouldn’t you?”

His irrational side screamed at him to tell them what they wanted to know so that the pain would go away, but his rational side won. 

They would never be able to break him. He could not betray his family. His prince. His love. He had to be strong or die.

Focusing his vision on the swaying shoelace, he endured through the poking, yelling, threats, slaps, and punches for what felt like an eternity. When Boss proclaimed that he would be back, the bindings on his wrist were cutting off the circulation in his hand and his fingers again and they were starting to feel cold and numb.

They left him there for longer than they normally did before unstrapping him or maybe it just felt that way.

The potion had helped his legs. They were a little stronger than before, but he didn’t let them know that. He had to keep any small advantage in place in case there was a chance to get to the room with the red door.

Jock tossed him in the room where he had hit the wall before he fell to the floor. They had given him his blanket back and the water in the shower was back to being lukewarm. He sat under the shower for as long as the warmth lasted. They had left him food and two small white pills. They looked like a common pain killer but a generic brand. 

He contemplated not taking them, but his hand and head were screaming at him. The potion from earlier effects were long gone and he wished they had given him another. So, he took them with the hard bread, slimy cheese and wrinkled apple that were on the plate. He was dry when he had finished the meal and grabbed the blanket to cover himself as he lay down on the concrete outcropping.

The pills did nothing and by the time the door opened again, he had to restrain himself from wanting to beg for a potion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If his tortures paid attention to how Ignis was responding to his treatment.
> 
> Also, Ella has horrible bed side manner.


	18. Fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ouch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 18
> 
> No 30. NOW WHERE DID THAT COME FROM? Wound Reveal | Ignoring an Injury | Internal Organ Injury
> 
> Prompt: Ignoring an Injury

“I’m fine,” Gladio grunted.

“Bullshit.” Nyx snapped at him as he broke a potion over him. “There’s blood coming out of your boot.”

“I’m fine!” Gladio hissed through his teeth. His foot hurt like hell and every step that he made was followed by a squelching wet sound and a red footprint.

Since when did bombs bite onto your leg before they blew up? It felt like there was still teeth in his leg as he walked. He wasn’t going to stop now. Ignis was so close. He was sure of it. There was chatter over the earpiece, but his focus was on his bloody boot.

“Stay here!” Nyx hissed at him and threw him into an alcove to be out of the way. “Sit and let me see.”

“Fuck off,” he growled as he tried to push past him, but he put too much pressure on his leg and he crumbled against the wall with a series of muttered curse words.

“Yeah. Later.” Nyx roughly pushed him, and he had no choice stumble and then fall on his ass. Nyx was on him, lifting his leg up awkwardly and grabbed his bloody boot. “This is chewed to shreds.” Nyx said as he looked down on him. The Glaive shook his head and started to tug to remove it. This started Gladio on a whole new array of curses as it seemed that the leather was also imbedded in his leg. “The sole is still smouldering!” Nyx threw the boot aside and looked at his leg and it did look bad. He knew that he was looking at it from an odd angle, but it looked like hamburger; burned, yet raw hamburger.

“You can’t ignore this.” Nyx said as he pulled out another potion from the king’s armiger and dumped it on his leg. It sizzled and hissed as it touched his wound which was unusual. He put his fist into his mouth to stifle the scream. When the pain fizzled to a dull throb, he lay on the slimy ground and muttered the word, “Fuck.” 

Nyx put his to hand his ear and looked where the other people had disappeared into the dark tunnels.

“What?” Gladio said as he tried to understand the words in his ear. “We have to get there.”

“We’ll get there when you stop bleeding so stay still for a minute,” Nyx snapped.

“I outrank you!” Gladio growled.

“Yeah, court marshal me later.” Nyx grumbled and tugged on the leg. “This is going to be quick and dirty and the medics are going to chew me out later.” A water bottle appeared in his hand and was dumped on his leg.

It hurt.

He bit his hand again as someone yelled in his ear. They were getting to close to the entrance. They found signs of people recently being there. They were getting close to Ignis. “Hurry up,” he growled around his hand as he looked up at Nyx who pulled out a remedy and smashed it on his leg. “What the fuck!?” 

“Hold still, dumb ass.” Nyx said as he pulled the scarf off his shoulder and started to wrap it around his leg. Gladio sat up on his elbows as he watched the Glaive give him field first aid of the roughest sort.

His leg was throbbing but the yelling in his ear that he could finally understand. “Door 2. Explosives set.”

“Fuck,” he muttered as he looked at Nyx. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Gladio better make sure to give Nyx a raise or at least a gift basket for all that he has been doing to keep him from dying!!!!


	19. Infection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pain is really getting to Ignis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 19
> 
> No 21. I DON’T FEEL SO WELL Chronic Pain | Hypothermia | Infection
> 
> Prompt: Infection

Ignis woke up with his eyes stuck together and his arm burning.

All the pain was still there. All the pain was amplified from before and hotter than ever. He used his good hand to wipe at his eyes as he tried to get to the shower where he could wash his face.

His arm really hurt to move. Not only was his hand mashed, swollen, cold and looking a dark purple black, but the spot in his arm where they had originally given him an IV was red, hot and lines were spreading to other parts of his arm.

It took him a good thirty seconds to understand what that meant.

The door opened and he saw Jock there.

Time for torture again. 

How long had it been since he was returned to the room? How long as this been festering on his arm? He hadn’t noted the infection before, and it looked like a couple of days old. Had it been a couple of days? Everything felt slow as he moved. It took deliberate effort to move his legs as he waited for Jock to grab him.

“Here we go,” Jock said and grabbed his arm and effortlessly pulled him up. He let himself be lifted and dragged. The little bit of energy that he had gained from the potion was gone. Everything hurt. Everything was screaming at him. 

He expected to be dragged to the room with the table. Would they use the mask on him again? Would they bash his head against the table? Would they give him a potion again, just enough to take the edge off and then bring him all the way back to being in agony again.

What questions would they ask him today?

“Put him back!” Boss yelled. “I need you here now!” His voice came from the red room which stood open. There was panic in his voice.

“What? Why?” Jock asked. The grip on his arm was painful and he wished he would drop him already. It would feel better being on the floor than in his grip. “I’m sure he’ll break today.”

“Don’t ask questions!” Boss snapped. He looked angry and frustrated. “Throw his ass back in that room and get over here!”

Waiter pushed by Boss and bounced down the hall and disappeared around a corner.

“Fine!” Jock yelled and started to drag him back causing him to stumble and trip him up. Jock grunted as he twisted him around to get him back to the room with the blue door.

He heard something beeping and Boss was swearing. Jock jerked him again as he opened the door to his room. Ignis didn’t want to go back in there but his body wouldn’t listen to him. He was thinking too slow to react appropriately. His movements were too sluggish as he was pushed back into his cage.

Jock didn’t have time to close the door before a deafening blast threw him against the ground. He screamed as he crashed to the floor. He had been able to roll onto his back before the door landed on him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oompf.


	20. Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So much boom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 20  
> No 6. PLEASE…. “Get it Out” | No More | “Stop, please” 
> 
> Prompt: Please

Coughing, Gladio ran up to the pile of debris.

He didn’t care that he couldn’t see what was going on there. He didn’t care that his leg was still bleeding through the makeshift bandage that Nyx put on his leg.

“Why the fuck did you use so many explosives!?” He yelled at no one in particular. Some of the Glaive were brushing debris off their shoulder or shaking their hoods.

He got a glare as Nyx dragged him back away from the Glaive that were already climbing the mess. Most with weapons drawn; some with guns, some with swords and some that used the king’s magic as their primary weapon.

They knew what they were doing; he trained with them. But seeing the debris made him think that everything had collapsed. How were they supposed to get in there and rescue Ignis?

“Chill for a moment, Gladio and let them enter,” Nyx said and pushed his chest until his back was against the wall.

“But what if that blast buried him!” Gladio hissed at Nyx. “What if …”

“Chill,” Nyx said again. “You can ‘What if’ everything to death. Let them go in. We’ll get him back.”

Gladio knew he was right and had to fight the urge to charge forward. He wanted to be at the front of the line. He wanted to be there to smash the face of the person that kidnapped and hurt Ignis. He wanted to pull out his sword and remove the head of the waiter that had drugged him.

There was the sound of yelling and gunfire. He tensed and Nyx pushed him back against the wall again.

The headpiece started to squawk, and they were yelling.

Someone pulled out the Fira and there was the familiar woosh that comes with using the spell.

He swallowed and listened intently to what they were saying. Someone was yelling at them to get back.

The loud crash and additional crumbling of the tunnel froze him in place. He started to shake at the thought that Ignis could be in there and under the debris. 

“Gladio?” Nyx whispered.

“Please, be okay,” he whispered as he witnessed a new cloud of dust come from the shattered entrance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Magic in tunnels/caves is never a good idea.


	21. HELP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis tries to call for help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 21 
> 
> No 8. WHERE DID EVERYBODY GO? “Don’t Say Goodbye” | Abandoned | Isolation
> 
> Prompt: Abandoned/Isolation

He could hear people. People that were not the kidnappers that he had been dealing with. Their voices were distant, but they were voices. He didn’t know if they were friendly or not, but at this point he didn’t much care. Anything to be taken out of this cage and crumbling rooms was acceptable to him right now

It was darker than it had ever been as the blast had taken out the lights.

He tried calling but his voice was weak. He couldn’t yell. He wanted to yell. He wet his lips and tried to get enough air to yell but the pressure of the stupid blue door was preventing him from taking a full lung of air.

Gunfire. Yelling. More gunfire. The sound of someone using magic.

They found him. Only the Kings Glaive and Crowns Guard could use magic. They had found him. His moment of elation was quickly tamped down by the blue door that was preventing him from doing anything.

He took a moment and focused on gathering his voice. It was hard with the pain of his various injuries and the pressure of the door on his body. He used his knees to push the door up enough for the pressure to be off his stomach and chest. It was enough for him to fill his lungs.

“Help,” he bellowed with all the energy he had. He was going to follow it up with “Over here!” but after his first word, there was the sound of something collapsing that would have prevented him from being heard even if he had been loud enough. He let out a sob as his knees no longer could hold the door up and the weight was back down on top of him. He concentrated on trying to hear something. To hear if any of the voices were familiar.

Was he going to be rescued or just transferred to a new prison?

“Please,” he whispered into the dark. He couldn’t hear any more voices. He couldn’t hear anymore weapons or magic. He couldn’t hear anything but the dripping of the water from his shower.

“Please.” he sobbed as he closed his eyes. They had to be looking for him. Whoever they were can’t have stopped. They can’t have abandoned the search. 

They can’t.

He whimpered and weakly called for help. “Help,” he whispered into the dark and hoped that the voices would return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being a day late... life ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	22. Almost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio meets Boss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 22
> 
> No 3. MY WAY OR THE HIGHWAY Manhandled | Forced to their Knees | Held at Gunpoint
> 
> Prompt: Forced to their knees

Gladio charged forward when a man was dragged out from the debris that was not part of the Glaive. He was wearing a t-shirt and jeans, had dark hair and amber eyes, and looked like he had a cut on his head. His hands were bound behind his back. He was not the waiter that has served Ignis the poison.

He tore the man from the Glaives grip and growled in his face. “Where’s Ignis?”

The man looked at him and sneered. “Most likely dead.”

Gladio saw red as he smashed the guy in the face. The suspect fell backwards onto a sharp pile of rocks and then onto his side. He was laughing as blood flowed from his now broken nose. The Glaive that had him before stepped up and forced him up to his knees.

He glowered down at him and he could feel Nyx at his side.

“Where! Is! Ignis!”

The captured man spit onto the ground and leered up at him with his blood covered teeth. “Good luck finding him.”

The only thing that kept him from ripping the man’s arms off was the simple touch of Nyx on his arm. “He’s here. We’ll find him.” Nyx stood in front of him. “Marcus, take him out of here and secure him. We’ll move ahead.”

The Glaive nodded and reached down and roughly pulled the man up by his arm pit.

Nyx turned back to him. “Let’s go.”

The Shield glared at the man. “If Ignis is dead, then so are you.”

The prisoner sneered with bloody teeth and laughed as he was dragged away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little longer Ignis. Hang in there.


	23. Hallucination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iggy can't believe his eyes. He really can't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 23
> 
> No 16. A TERRIBLE, HORRIBLE, NO GOOD, VERY BAD DAY Forced to Beg | Hallucinations | Shoot the Hostage
> 
> Prompt: Hallucinations

Light.

He was sure he was seeing things because there is no way there could be light. It was too bright to be real.

He was dying. He was seeing the light and was going to see the Six for his judgement. Or maybe it was a nightmare. He didn’t want to open his eyes as he was afraid the light would disappear if he did so. 

He blinked his eyes and realized that they were indeed open and the light was still there.

He tried to say something, but it came out as a gurgle as he couldn’t form words. The light became blurry, but he realized it was because of tears.

A loud voice that had to be a dream, “Over here!”

When he opened his eyes again, his vision was still blurry, but it was a lot brighter. He could breathe easier as he realized the door was no longer on him and there was a large man hovering over him. For a moment he thought it was Jock but he looked more refined than Jock did and the hair was too wild. Jock had a closely shaved head.

He was certain that he was imagining things now. He was going to die at least with seeing an imaginary Gladio one last time. 

“Iggy!” The guy sounded like Gladio too.

His eyes couldn’t stay open anymore as hands poked his pained body, but he couldn’t fight anymore. He was sure that this was his last moments.

At least he didn’t break under their attention. He would die thinking of Gladio and that was a better option that thinking that he had failed his love and his charge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iggy ... poor broken boy.


	24. I've Got You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio takes him OUT.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 24
> 
> No 7. I’VE GOT YOU Support | Carrying | Enemy to Caretaker
> 
> Prompt: Carrying

Ignis was in bad shape and Gladio panicked when he first saw him. The advisor had opened his eyes and smiled slightly before slipping back into unconsciousness.

He was a mess. So much was wrong with him that he didn’t know what to do at first. It took him a moment to register that Ignis was naked until someone handed him a blanket that they had pulled from the nearby debris.

There was a huge bruise on his forehead and his hair was matted and greasy. His right hand was twisted and swollen that hardly remember a hand anymore. He was covered in small cuts, large bruises, and scrapes of all sorts in addition to smelling like he hadn’t been able to shower properly the whole time he was captured. He looked skinner than he remembered him being; his ribs and collarbone were more prominent than they should be.

He gently covered Ignis and asked for help from Nyx so that he could carry him out.

“We should let the para…”

“I’m carrying him out,” he said in a manner that would not allow for any argument as he covered his partner. He could see so many bruises and scrapes covering his body. Ignis eyes were closed and there was sticky gunk at the side of his eyes.

Nyx didn’t argue with him as he helped him cover and gather Ignis up, trying to make sure that he didn’t hurt him more than he already was. The Glaive yelled ahead that they were coming through and to get a paramedic ready.

Gladio held Ignis close to his chest as he carried him. Ignis leaned into him and started to shiver and his teeth started to chatter.

“I got you,” he said as he limped out of the destroy prison. “I got you and won’t let you go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gladio's got you, babe!


	25. Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis panics...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 25
> 
> No 18. PANIC! AT THE DISCO Panic Attacks | Phobias | Paranoia
> 
> Prompt: Panic

Someone was touching him, and he flinched from the touch.

The air around him was different. He opened his eyes to see a man in a mask looking at him. He much preferred the hallucination of Gladio than this stranger with blond hair and dark eyes.

“It’s…” the man started to say.

He was tied down again. He couldn’t move. There were straps across his chest and legs. He couldn’t move. There was IV lines in his other arm. He couldn’t move.  There was someone on the other side of him. He couldn’t move.  Things were moving around him. He couldn’t move. The stranger with the blond hair put his hand on his shoulder. He couldn’t move. **He couldn’t move!!**

“Calm down, sir. You’re…”

He couldn’t move. The celling was white with an array of light in them. He couldn’t move.  There wasn’t a bare bulb with a shoelace above him. He couldn’t move. There was yellow handles and black ports. He couldn’t move. A mask was placed over his mouth. He couldn’t move. They were going to cut off his air again. He couldn’t move. They were going to smother him again. He couldn’t move.

Fresh air flooded the mask that had a sweet smell to it. He couldn’t move. He took a series of deep breaths so that he could make sure that he would be able to hold out if they cut off his air again. He couldn’t move. He was under a warm blanket. He couldn’t move. He wasn’t in as much pain. 

He didn’t want to move. 

He was in an ambulance.

He was safe.

He wasn’t in that room. He wasn’t being tortured. He was rescued.

He was safe.

“Sir? Can you tell me where it hurts the most?” The blond with the dark eyes asked.

He couldn’t answer. He was overtaken by involuntary sobs as the pain was washed back and let the darkness comfort him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Safe...._


	26. Stitches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio gets stitches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 26
> 
> Alt 4 Stiches
> 
> Prompt: Stitches

Despite the pain medication he could feel every time they threaded the needle through his skin to stitch him back up. 

He got the lecture on how he should have stopped for a minute to let he magic of the potion take hold before moving forward as well as removing the teeth of the bomb that had indeed still been imbedded in his leg.

“I don’t worry about scars,” he said simply and gruffly as the doctor worked. He had a scar across his eye as proof of that. The doctor shook his head as he finished stitching him up before he would apply another potion. Scars on his leg would be nothing compared to what Ignis was going through.

Ignis had been taken to triage and them to an operating room. They were trying to ensure that his hand could be saved as the x-rays they had taken created a lot of nervous looks. He wanted to see Ignis, but his father had told him to treat his leg properly and then he could wait in the room in the Hospice that they had prepared for him.

The doctor had finished and was starting his lecture on after care when Noctis barged into the room.

The prince looked like he was going to say something when he stopped dead in his tracks and looked at the maze of thread and small white strips that were holding his skin together along with the white gauze and blue that was spotted with blood that covered the table near where he was laying. The doctor quickly made his leave and Gladio was glad to be spared another lecture.

“Shit,” the prince said as he looked at the leg. “Any news on Specs?”

He nodded. “They fucked up his hand pretty bad,” Gladio said. “They are trying to fix some of it so that he can get his full function back.” That is all that he really knew.

Ignis was back. Ignis was safe and that’s all that mattered.

“What about the creeps that grabbed him?” Noctis asked.

“Ask Cor or my dad about that,” he said. He had felt so much better after smashing that one guy’s face in. They had found two more people in the area so far. His focus was now all on Ignis.

Noctis nodded. “Did you see him?” He looked worried as he shuffled his feet as he asked the question. He knew Noctis was as worried, as he was about Ignis. He had been kept locked in the Citadel and wasn’t allowed to go anywhere while they were trying to find the breach in the security that had allowed this to happen.

“Yeah.”

Noctis huffed. “And?”

Gladio shook his head. “I’m glad we got there when we did.”

Noctis swallowed and looked pensive but pulled himself straight. “Need help walking? A change of clothes?” he asked. 

Gladio shook his head. He looked down at his leg and realized he probably looked ridiculous walking around with one long pant leg and one short. “Probably both.”

The prince nodded and opened the door where Prompto stood looking extremely anxious and holding a bag. “Totally got you and Specs.” Prompto beamed and held up a bag that obviously contained clothes but went pale when he saw all the bloody gauze on the floor.

It only broke his smile for a moment before he turned on the sunshine again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gladio has so many scars.
> 
> Prompto will and always will be a ball of sunshine.


	27. Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis gets the hug he has been craving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 27
> 
> No 11. PSYCH 101 Defiance | Struggling | Crying
> 
> Prompt: Crying

Ignis felt better.

He felt warm, but not feverish. He felt clean and he didn’t stink like he knew that he had before. He listened to his surroundings and it sounded like he was in the Hospice. There were quiet voices in the hall and soft woosh of an instrument fan that was near his bed.

The biggest thing was that he didn’t hurt. He ached, but he didn’t hurt.

He slowly opened his eyes to see a white and tan room with lights that were providing reflected soft light from the wall scones into the room. No bare bulb with a tattered shoelace dangling from the ceiling. 

He wasn’t tied down even though the blankets felt heavy on him. He could move if he wanted to. He wanted to see his hand. He had to understand the damage that was done to it. Slowly, he moved the arm slightly to see how it was looking or even if it was still there. It was now wrapped in a large bandage which made the end of his arm look like a club. There were pieces of metal sticking out of the mass of bandages so they must have tried to fix some of the damage. 

Looking at his other wrist by lifting it was a relief. He could see that it was still bruised and sallow from being strapped to the bed, but he was able to move all his fingers and put his hand on his chest. 

Turning his head to the side he could see the most wonderful sight in the world. It was Gladio slumped in a chair, resting his head against a fist.

“Gladio,” he whispered with a hoarse voice and reached towards him.

The big man woke up in a second, blinking wildly and then smiling brightly at him. “Hey, babe. How’re you feeling?”

Ignis felt a wave of relief wash through his body and as he tried to articulate how he felt his own body betrayed him, and he started to cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH


	28. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis needs to see Ignis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 28
> 
> No 15. INTO THE UNKNOWN Possession | Magical Healing | Science Gone Wrong
> 
> Prompt: Magical Healing   
> (or his magic is healed)

Gladio held Ignis as he cried. He had to be careful of the IV that was in his arm but there was nothing that was going to stop him from holding him.

He knew that the IV had painkillers, some Elixir treatment, and antibiotics that he needed to ensure that he got better. He didn’t want Ignis to have any setbacks because of something that he had done. He soothed his hair and cooed at him until Ignis had cried himself out and had fallen back to sleep.

He had tucked him back in, made sure that he was covered with the blankets before he noticed that Noctis was standing at the door looking more awkward than normal and wringing his hands.

“You can come in Noct,” he said in a whisper. He didn’t want to wake Ignis up again. He needed his rest.

Noctis blue eyes were wide and he was obviously nervous. The prince took the seat that Gladio had been sleeping in not that long ago and touched Ignis’ hand.

“I felt him,” Noctis said as he kept his hand firmly on Ignis. 

Gladio frowned as he did not understand what Noctis was trying to say. “What do you mean by that?”

“The magic. He’s back.” Noctis chewed his lip and kept looking at Ignis.

“I have no idea what your saying,” Gladio growled in frustration.

Noctis shook his head and looked up at him. “When they took him, I couldn’t feel him.” He tilted his head to the side and let out a sigh. “At first, I thought he was drunk or something because that happens sometimes when you guys drink, but it normally doesn’t last long. It was like there was a part of me missing. Whatever they did to him stopped me from feeling him.”

Gladio blinked at him and furrowed his brow. He was going to ask for further explanation when Noctis continued to talk. “I feel you guys every time you use my magic. And when I don’t feel him there for more than an hour, I start to worry.”

The Shield didn’t know this and was horrified at the thought. Noctis continued to talk.

“He couldn’t reach my magic when they had him. They somehow blocked it and it hurt every day that I couldn’t feel him there.” Noctis looked back at Ignis. “But it’s back. He’s back.”

Gladio understood now. Noctis had explained it once when they had been allowed to draw on his magic. “A piece of my heart and soul is trusted to you to protect me and Lucis.” He didn’t know that it hurt him. He thought it was all metaphorical connection and he had pulled some poetry out of some old tome in the library to make it sound better when they did the public ceremony. 

“His magic has healed,” Noctis said in summary as he squeezed Ignis's good hand.

Gladio nodded. “I didn’t know it hurt you,” he whispered and wrapped his arms around Noctis from behind to give him a hug. “I was so focused on Ignis that I didn’t think about how it was affecting you.”

Noctis leaned into the hug and patted his arm. “I needed you to find him. I needed you to bring him back because I need you all.” His voice was soft, and he could hear that the prince was trying to control his tears. There were a few hesitant and shaky breaths before he affirmed himself. “And he’s back. And we’ll make sure nothing like this ever happens again.”

He gave Noctis a tight squeeze before letting him go and moving to the other side of the bed. He had meant to sit down again but his stomach protested and reminded him that he hadn’t eaten in nearly 24 hours. The prince smiled and waved the hand that was not holding Ignis’. “Go and get something to eat and bring an Ebony. When he wakes up, he’s going to want one.”

Gladio thought about protesting but he did need to eat, and Ignis would appreciate an Ebony when he woke up. A small taste of comfort that he was certain that they had denied him captivity. He leaned down and kissed Ignis' forehead before leaving the room.

“And get me a grape pop and some chips,” Noctis called after. Gladio shook his head with fondness as he went to fetch his charges their favourite treats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noctis is good at words... but only if he has to be.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 29
> 
> No 29. I THINK I NEED A DOCTOR Intubation | Emergency Room | Reluctant Bedrest
> 
> Prompt: Reluctant Bedrest

“What do you think your doing!?” The voice was loud and accusatory. He sighed loudly and looked over to the door where Prompto stood with his hands on his hips and a stern look on his face. It was almost cute the way that his lips were pressed together, and his eyes were narrowed.

If the blond man wasn’t trying to stop him from getting out of bed.

“I’m just …”

“What. Have. We. Told. You!” Prompto said as he paused after every word.

“Prompto,” he started but was quickly shushed. 

“Get back in that bed!” Prompto commanded.

“But…”

“No Buts!” Prompto said as he stood right in front of him. “You will get back into that bed and you will lay your head on that pillow and you will rest.”

Ignis looked at the determined blue eyes of the smaller man. They all had been taking turns making sure that he was resting. He was only allowed to go on walks when Gladio was around. Prompto brought him his food. Noctis would bring work and read to him the reports and summarize the other activities that were going on.

They pointedly did not talk about the persons that had captured him. Honestly, he didn’t want to talk about them or think about them. That time would come when he would have to deal with the whole situation of what happened. He had enough conversations about it with Cor and Clarus who came and talked with him at length about how they found him and asked him what they wanted from him. 

He was not quite ready to talk about all the - the things that they had done to him. He had only talked about it with the barest of details. The injuries to his body told them enough that they didn’t ask much detail.

“Back in bed. Food is coming and you need to be in bed to eat.”

He was tired at being in bed. He wished Gladio were here so that they could go for a walk around the ward. He did get tired easy and he hated it but holding Gladio’s arm made it so that they could do two laps now. 

And he was certain that he could make it to the bathroom and back without assistance.

“Prompto,” he said calmly. “I have to go to the bathroom.”

“Yeah. You said that last time and you wandered down the hall!” Prompto said.

“I wanted some reading material,” he protested.

“You tried to steal a nurse phone so you could look up stuff. The doctor doesn’t want you straining your eyes because of the concussion that you had.” Prompto said. “So, if you really have to go to the bathroom, I will make sure your meal is set up right here and if you want me to read you something, I will.”

“I really just want to go to the bathroom,” he lied. He wanted to read things for himself and he wanted to go home. He hated being cooped up in this room, despite the open windows and the sun shining in. He wanted to be outside but sitting by the window looking into the garden was the closest that he was allowed to get unless he was escorted.

He didn’t like the restrictions that were placed on him, despite knowing there was a good reason for it.

Prompto put his hand on his arm. “Please, Specs. I don’t want a noogie from Gladio.”

He couldn’t help but chuckle and shake his head. “Alright. Just to the bathroom, okay. And I do want you to read me the headlines in the Lucian Harold while I eat, please.”

The blond smiled brightly and bounced on his feet. “They made your favorite today! No more plain food. We got you some fresh steamed mussels!”

“That does sound delightful.” He shakily stood now that Prompto was allowing him to stand and go to the bathroom. “Is there an iced coffee as well.”

“Of course,” Prompto said proudly. “Back in a jiff.” He bounded out of the room to retrieve the food that he obviously had specially prepared for him. Most likely with the help of Gladio and Noctis. They were always smiling and make sure any little need was met. He loved them all for it.

He did do as he said. He went to the bathroom and freshened up. When he returned to his room, the food was on the hospital table and the blanket turned down to allow him to crawl back under the sheets. Prompto had moved his chair so that he could be comfortable reading from his phone as he had earlier requested.

The food smelled wonderful and he ate it with gusto as he listened to the headlines. He knew that Prompto was missing the headlines that included his story, but he really didn’t mind. He lived it and didn’t need to hear someone else’s version of the events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whumptober almost over.
> 
> Less Whump now, but a lot of comfort.


	30. Carry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio is chivalrous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 30  
> Alt 15 Carry/Support (Gladio)

Gladio was so happy that he could take Ignis home. The doctors had given him orders to take it easy and he knew that was going to be hard for a man that normally never rested.

Ignis was trying to be strong and pretend to be not as injured as he was. But Gladio saw the twinges when he tried to use his hand. They had a neater glove on it now, so it didn’t look like a club, but it was still scary looking with the metal pins that were holding some of his shattered bones in place. Even with the potion and elixir treatments the doctors were cautiously optimistic.

Even with the morning air being cold, Ignis insisted on having the window open all the way home, even though he was shivering slightly as they arrived in the parking garage.

Rushing around to the other side of the car, Gladio opened the door for Ignis who he saw was frowning at his hand when he couldn’t open the door himself. He made sure his feet were secure as he slid out of the jeep.

“Are you sure you don’t want to stay at my place. Iris would be thrilled.” And he would be too, but he had already made the arrangements so that he wouldn’t have to leave Ignis until the doctors said that he could return to a normal work schedule. The bonus of staying in the Amicitia mansion would have been that would be more eyes on him, so that they could ensure that he was truly going to be okay.

Ignis shook his head as they walked to the elevator. “I love your sister, love, but I would rather be in my own apartment to recover.”

Gladio chuckled. Iris had been rather excited when she saw Ignis and had been over enthusiastic in her hug. Ignis couldn’t hide the pain that he was in while she asked him if he was okay. Ignis needed more rest and more time to recover and Gladio was going to be at his side the whole time to make sure it happened.

When they got to the elevator there was a large sign reading, “Out of order.” Ignis blinked at it for a bit and seemed to sag. Ignis apartment was on the top floor of the building and going up five flights of stairs was out of the scope of the activity he could do.

But Gladio had a solution.

“Maybe we should stay at your place after all.” Ignis said as he looked to the door with the stairs. The building was old, well maintained, but old. The stairs were steeper than the current standard and he could tell the thought was wearing on Ignis.

“I’ll carry you,” he said, let go of his arm and took a knee in front of him. “Climb on my back.”

He looked over his shoulder and saw the stunned look on Ignis face. “Are you serious?”

“Totally. Come on. Climb on,” Gladio rolled his shoulders to encourage him. 

“But your leg…” Ignis said weakly.

“My leg is fine,” Gladio said. It was still a bit stiff, but it was still small compared to what Ignis had been through, so he would endure.

Ignis hesitated and looked around the basement lobby. There was no one around. “I suppose.” His voice was a whisper as he climbed onto Gladio’s back, jostled him around so that they were both comfortable and started up the stairs.

He was winded and the leg with the bomb bite was throbbing by the time he put Ignis down in front of his door. Ignis cheeks were pink from passing by a couple that he worked in the citadel and he knew the rumors would be started. 

“Home sweet home,” Gladio said as the door opened. The smell of food wafted to greet them. Ignis took in a deep breath and looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

“I had Jarod make us a lasagna and popped it in the oven so we wouldn’t have to cook for tonight. It is all about comfort everything right now. I think he even brought over some garlic bread.”

Ignis smiled grabbing him by the lapels and kissed him. He eagerly returned the kiss and again lifted the other man as they closed the door on the apartment. He half dragged, half shuffled him to the living room couch, where he sat him down and with a slow kiss, he parted from him. “I’ll be back with the food.”

Ignis nodded and sighed as he slouched against the cushions. “And a freshly brewed coffee, please.”

He normally would argue about having coffee this late in the day, but not right now. Ignis could have everything and anything that he wanted.

By the time that he carried back the food, Ignis was asleep with his head resting on his chest. He put the food back in the kitchen and then carried him one more time to the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two guys.... I tell you.


	31. Finally, the Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis has everything that he needs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 31 - Las day
> 
> Alt 7 Found Family

Sipping a large mug of coffee on the front stoop of Cape Caem, Ignis looked over to where the others were grooming the chocobos that they had rented. They had gone for a wonderful ride along the ocean where Noctis had fished and Prompto and Gladio had forged for their dinner. He had cooked it, along with some additional vegetables from the garden that even Noctis ate, with minimal cringing.

Their original vacation plans had been to be just Gladio and himself to enjoy being a couple with no one else to be in their way. But after the horrible events that occurred, Noctis didn’t want them to leave him.

And honestly, he didn’t want to leave them either. He still had a lot of anxiety regarding the event. They had gotten past the security and his notice. A gap that was now closed but it worried him that he had not noticed them stalking him. 

Going to a public bar for him was still out of the question. There were few people that he trusted to bring him a drink and he couldn’t even go to his favorite coffee shop anymore because he was scared that his drink may be spiked. 

He knew that he would have to eventually talk all that happened with a therapist but that was later.

When they had first arrived at the Cape, they had put their bags in their respective rooms. The sight of the room that he was supposed to share with Gladio had stopped him in his tracks. The rooms were not extravagant here. Each room had a bed, a dresser and a window that overlooked the ocean, but that is not what he saw when the door opened.

The sight of the bare bulb with the string dangling down into the room made him go pale and take a few steps back. If Gladio hadn’t been right behind him with the bags, he most likely would have kept backing up and certainly would have fallen down the stairs. Gladio had asked him what was wrong, and he couldn’t say what it was. All he could say was the single word, “No.”

Gladio didn’t ask what it was when he said that he couldn’t stay in that room. He told Noctis that they needed to change rooms. He was grateful that he didn’t need to explain himself or for the nightmare that he had that night.

They had been waiting very patiently for him to talk and he was grateful for that.

Prompto yelled over the back of the chocobo, “Did you make a pot of cocoa too?”

“Of course,” he called back. “It is on the stove. When you are all done playing with the birds, it will be ready.”

Prompto whooped, Noctis rolled his eyes, and Gladio looked over at him fondly.

He smiled back and felt warmth blossom about his chest. 

“There better be marshmallows. I ate the carrots; I need marshmallows to compensate for eating the carrots,” he heard Noctis proclaim. He chuckled as he took another sip of his coffee. He anticipated this and already had a bag of mini marshmallows to accompany their drinks.

He stood up from his chair and fingered his new necklace. The small former cufflink was now on a chain. The small trinket that got away from him had been the item that started his hunt. If they had been slower in the investigation, they could have lost his trail and he would be buried in the bottom of Crestholm. The thought that he could have broken…

Prompt happy yell brought him out of his dark thoughts. “I get the black mug!”

“That’s the big one!” Noct protested.

“I called it first. Dibs!” Prompto laughed as he ran toward the kitchen. Noctis didn’t run but warped to get the front door first causing Prompto to protest.

He smiled fondly as they scampered into the house and watches as Gladio shook his head at their antics. “Shall we,” Gladio said and offered his hand to him which he eagerly took. He was startled as Gladio pulled them together and treated him to a quick kiss. He was smiling at him as he did so. “We better get in there before they destroy something.”

Nodding, Gladio walked behind him, with a hand on his lower back as they walked into to witnessing Prompto holding up the pot with the cocoa away from the pouty prince decreeing that he shall get the first cup.

It was a scene that would have annoyed him a month before. Now, he wouldn’t have it any different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That wraps up Whumptober on a high note. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed my short whump adventure. Hopefully Ignis will forgive me.

**Author's Note:**

> For all the prompts used in Whumptober 2020 go **[HERE](https://whumptober2020.tumblr.com/)**
> 
> These chapters will be short... Hopefully, you will enjoy their anguish.
> 
> Let me know if I missed a tag and let me know if you enjoyed the story.
> 
> MUAH, in advance.


End file.
